


Who Started It?

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Established Relationship, I don't know how chess works, M/M, Spock is a little shit, Starfleet Academy, They are cadets together, seduction via chess, so it is described in the vaguest of terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: Spock and Jim have differing ideas about who initiated their relationship.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 222





	Who Started It?

‘For the love of God Jim, don’t talk with your mouth full’, Bones grimaced in disgust.

‘But then I can’t-‘ Jim tried to say around a mouthful of bread before giving up and swallowing it down with some juice.

‘But then I can’t explain to you how wrong you are!’

‘I’ll wait’, Bones replied drily. He knew Jim got excited about their classes and loved their lunch time discussions in the canteen but that was no excuse to be disgusting.

‘Spock back me up here!’ Jim spun around in his seat knocking shoulders with the Vulcan.

Spock dabbed his mouth with a napkin and rose from the table. ‘As much as I would like to assist you in your debate Jim, I have to leave for my Xenolinguistics class’.

Jim stood with him because dammit, he was a good Midwestern boy with  _ manners, _ no matter what Bones thought.

‘See you tonight?’ he asked, extending his hand, two fingers outstretched.

Spock’s eyes flicked to Jim’s hand briefly, before he leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

‘Yes Jim, as we have already arranged, I will see you tonight after my classes’. 

And with that he was gone.

Jim flopped down heavily, watching him leave.

‘Interesting’, Bones muttered. ‘I thought your chewing was disgusting, but actually it’s that dopey grin that’s gonna make me sick’.

Jim had wanted to ask Spock out the day he first saw him.

He had planned it all out. He was going to casually bump into him at the library, casually strike up a conversation and then casually ask him out. He had been gearing up to make his move when another cadet strolled up to the desk Spock had been working out and asked him out. Unbelievable! They both spoke in low voices but the library was quiet and Jim could hear the polite but icy refusal.

Devastating. 

Ok, ok. Not the end of the world, he just had to regroup and-oh for the love of God!  _ Another  _ cadet, a girl this time, pen and paper in hand, asking him for his number. She too was sent away disappointed. 

Jim didn’t get it. 

Sure, Spock was hot, but the Vulcan could still be-. The Vulcan. Jim groaned internally, slight disgusted with himself. Spock was the only Vulcan on campus so anyone who wanted to add that particular notch to their bedpost must have been queuing up. 

Jim knew he had a reputation on campus, knew what people thought of him. But he wasn’t like that, not really. He just liked to have fun and he certainly didn’t have some sort of checklist like those.....xenofetishists? 

So Jim joined the chess club. 

Members generally paired up according to ability, so Jim would have been well within his rights to ask Spock for a match straight out. Instead he attended three meetings, playing (and easily beating) other opponents. He made sure to at least nod hello to Spock at every meeting, making his presence known but keeping a distance. At the fourth meeting, Jim approached him, asking for a game.

‘You seem to have played against everyone except me’, Spock had said, sitting down to the board.

‘And beaten them’, Jim answered because he couldn’t help himself.

He had intended on using the game to start some light conversation but quickly became engrossed in defending his pieces. His other matches had rarely lasted more than fifteen minutes but with Spock it stretched to almost a full hour.

‘Checkmate’.

‘What? How’, Jim scanned the board, blindsided by his defeat.

‘Thank you Jim for a most enjoyable game. I hope to see you next week’.

‘Yeah, yeah,' he muttered still frowning at the board. ‘Wait, what?’ He looked up but Spock was already gone.

  
  


Jim straddled his boyfriend’s lap; rock hard inside his cadet reds. Spock had changed into a soft grey sweater before he arrived and Jim was very much enjoying running his hands across Spock’s shoulders. And grabbing a fistful of material and tugging Spock closer to close the small gap between them.

Jim had just about pounced on him when he opened the door, pressing enthusiastic, frantic kisses all over his face, but now Spock kissed him slow and deep. He controlled the pace with just a gentle touch to Jim’s face or the slightest tug of his hair. Each time, Jim hummed in response to the guidance and rocked his hips, desperate for more friction.

Another, barely perceptible, tug and Jim was tilting his head back to allow Spock access to his neck. He buried his hands in Spock’s hair, keeping him in place as he alternately nipped and kissed his way down Jim’s neck, pushing at his uniform to get at his collarbone.

‘What-shit-what time is your roommate back? Oh fuck-‘ Jim gasped out, like an idiot. Spock mumbled something inaudible which was followed by- as if on cue- the soft  _ shhick  _ of the dorm door sliding open.

‘Shit’, Jim hissed and made to roll off Spock’s lap and onto the couch. 

And found he couldn’t. Spock’s arm was looped around his back and though his boyfriend seemed to be exerting no effort, Jim couldn’t budge an inch.

‘Hey Spock, sorry I forgot my-oh’.

‘Good evening Daniel’, Spock said, cool as anything. The bastard wasn’t even out of breath. Mortified, Jim could only bury his face in Spock’s neck and pray for death.

‘I believe your wallet is on the dresser behind you’.

‘Yeah. Yeah thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow’. An agonising pause and the sound of a body bumping into a wall. ‘Bye Jim’.

Jim stuck his hand up in a miserable salute and only lifted his head once he heard the door close. Spock immediately leaned in to resume kissing.

‘Whoah, whoah!’

When Jim flung himself back this time, he was released easily and landed hard on the other end of the couch. 

‘What the hell was that you bastard?’

‘Jim you know that my parents are married. You’ve met them’. 

Jim couldn’t understand how others considered Spock cold or emotionless. Although his face impassive as typical, it was practically aglow with glee.

‘You know I’m talking about Daniel!’ Jim sputtered. ‘What’s the deal, I thought you preferred keeping all that.....stuff’. He waved his hand vaguely but emphatically. ‘Private. I mean, weren’t you embarrassed?’

Spock caught Jim’s hand before he could hit himself in the eye with it and stroked his thumb across the knuckles. He shuffled closer and encircled Jim with his free arm.

‘Why would I be embarrassed? I am very proud of you and the fact that my courtship secured your companionship’.

Spock lay back on the couch, pulling Jim with him and shit that was just so sweet that Jim let himself be pulled-

‘Wait’, he said sitting back up. ‘Your courtship of me? I asked  _ you  _ out’.

‘Technically, yes. You frequently invited me for coffee, letting me know that Leonard would be in attendance’.

‘I didn’t want you to think I was hitting on you!’ Jim exclaimed.

‘Fascinating. In order to express your desire to pursue a romantic relationship with me, you concealed your desire to pursue-‘ Spock was then cut off by the pillow that hit him in the face.

‘I still asked you out though. For a real date. I made that very clear’.

‘Yes, after I let you win at chess’.

The couch fell away. Jim wasn’t in a dorm room in San Francisco anymore. He was floating in the dizzying blackness of space.

‘What’, he said flatly. Stars wheeled past his eyes.

‘I assumed that you were lacking in confidence and that such a victory would give you the encouragement you needed’.

Jim flopped back on the couch and threw his arm over his eyes. It wasn’t a very big couch so his legs tangled with Spock’s somewhat. His life was a lie.

‘Jim’, Spock squeezed his ankle. Jim groaned.

‘Jim does it matter who pursued who?’. A hand slid up his calf, resting on his knee. Jim peeked out from under his arm.

‘I know that I am quite pleased with how things turned out’.

Jim sat up slowly, meeting Spock’s dark, shining eyes. 

The bastard.

‘Jim’.

Spock lay back on the couch.

Jim followed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first Star Trek fic I ever wrote! Decided to polish it up a bit and share it.
> 
> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
